deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze VS Charizard DEATH BATTLE!
Fire, the most overrated of the four elements. And these two are fond of it. Blaze The Cat, Guardian of the Sol Emerald. Charizard, Fiery Lizard from Pokemon. I'm the only host here, and I try my hardest to see who will win in a DEATH BATTLE. Blaze The Cat Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic cat and a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Powers and Stats Name: Blaze the Cat Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Rush) Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation,Pyrokinesis, Teleportation, Can sense the Sol Emeralds and dimensional disturbances | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, True Flight, Nigh-Invulnerability Attack Potency: City level (Capable of fighting on equal terms with Sonic) | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Equal to Super Sonic) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Sonic) | Unknown. At least FTL+, likely higher(Comparable to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, but higher Striking Strength: Class PJ (Could trade blows with Sonic) | At least Class XKJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: City level (Took damage from the Egg Salamander and survived, although she was briefly knocked out) | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (The only attack in games which was shown to be able to damage her was the Egg Salamander's spatial void attack which seemed to have properties similar to a black hole) Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: At least a few dozen meters with Pyrokinesis | Planetary, possibly Multi-Solar System Standard Equipment: Sol Emeralds Intelligence: Seems to be fairly book smart (has extensive knowledge on the various aspects of her world), highly skilled in combat and is the only female character in the series to fight Sonic to a standstill in close combat Weaknesses: Blaze is acrophobic, she becomes nervous and jittery when in high places, stubborn, introverted, can be hotheaded and susceptible to taunts | Her time in Burning form is limited by the number of rings she has Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Axel Jump: Blaze jumps into the air before spinning into her opponent while wreathed in flames. * Burst Dash: Blaze crouches on the floor, using her pyrokinesis to build up speed and momentum before rushing forth as a fiery tornado. * Burst Hover: Blaze uses her flames to hover a short * Fire Boost: Blaze runs while generating a cone of flames around her to ward off projectiles and smash through enemies. ** Burning Fire Boost: A vastly more powerful version that she can only use as Burning Blaze, she emits flames from her waist down to propel her at speeds sufficient to easily smash through an oncoming meteor. * Spinning Claw: While on the ground Blaze pirouettes around while releasing flames around her to damage enemies. "Don't get on my bad side!" -Blaze The Cat Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon and the final stage of the Charmander evolutionary line. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. Powers and Stats Name: Charizard Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (Mostly males though) Age: Unknown Classification: Flame Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Dragon-based attacks, Ground-based attacks, Rock-based attacks,Fighting-type attacks, Limited Electricity Manipulation (Thunder Punch), can useSolar Beam, can use Shadow Claw, Weather Manipulation while in its standard form and Mega Charizard X and Y (Y's is automatic with Drought), Close combat damage and proficiency is increased as Mega Charizard X Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Helped contribute to the destruction of false kyogre) | At least Town level (According to this calc of Pokédex entry in Pokémon Stadium), possibly higher (Kanto Dex entry for Gen 1 and Gen 3 states that Charizard's flames can melt boulders, although of unspecified size), higher in mega form Speed: High Hypersonic (Flew to the Mesosphere in 3 seconds. Its seismic toss is this fast.) | At least High Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Lifted Golem who according to the pokedex, weighs 300 kg) Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class TJ Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least Town level Stamina: High (It can last for minutes and hours against many strong Pokemon) Range: Extended melee range, several meters with certain moves of various types Standard Equipment: Charizardite X or Charizardite Y (Allows Charizard to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X or Mega Charizard Y) Intelligence: Charizards are known to be born fighters, regularly challenging other Pokemon to intense battles in search of the thrill of the fight. To this end, it is proficient in both close and long-range combat, slashing and kicking opponents who come in close and roasting those who choose to keep their distance to avoid its claws. Particularly powerful Charizards are known to challenge "pseudo-legendaries" such as to single-combat and won't stray from battles with entities as powerful asArticuno. However, their battle-readiness has made the species proud as whole, refusing to fight those weaker than them and bearing a certain amount of overconfidence which may lead to reckless endeavors in their various scuffles. Weaknesses: It is weak to Water and Electric moves, even more so with Rock-type attacks, it needs to fly to be fast and cannot fly in small spaces, it tends to be stubborn, powerful enough that it tends to believe that nothing can defeat it. Charizard will die if the fire on the tip of its tail is completely extinguished, Blast Burn forces Charizard to rest and recuperate after its completion, leaving it vulnerable to attacks, Flare Blitz deals a significant amount of damage to Charizard on impact with its target, Charizards are known to be proud fighters to the point of overconfidence at times | As Mega Charizard X, it is only weak to Ground, Rock, and Dragon-type moves. As Mega Charizard Y, drought won't activate during heavy rain or when a mysterious air current appears Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mega Punch: Charizard charges its fist with energy before dishing out a devastating punch. * Blast Burn: Charizard attacks with very intense flames that can inflict severe damage to the foes, which can kill by incineration. It may have to recharge afterwards. * Fly: Charizard dodges incoming attacks by flying high into the air before swooping down and tackling its opponent with the momentum it gained during flight. * Wing Attack: Charizard slams its opponent with its wings. * Steel Wing: Charizard's wings glow with energy, extending their effective range as he slams them into his target. * Mega Kick: Charizard charges its leg with energy before kicking the opponent with great force. * Slash: Charizard cuts its opponent apart with its claws. * Flamethrower: Charizard breathes a stream of concentrated fire at his opponent. * Fire Blast: Charizard fires a flame blast in the shape of a 大 kanjī, which means "great", at the targets, dealing even more damage than Flamethrower. * Dragon Claw: Charizard charges its claws with draconic energy to extend its range before slashing the opponent with them. * Shadow Claw: Charizard slashes at its opponent with a sharp claw made from shadows. * Seismic Toss: Charizard seizes his opponent and takes them into the mesosphere before bringing them down in an Izuna Drop maneuver. * Overheat: Charizard attacks with ferocious burst of flame, dealing even more damage than Fire Blast. However, subsequent uses will be much weaker, and overuse will lower Charizard's overall combat effectiveness. * Dragon Breath: Charizard fires a beam of draconic energy that deals damage and may paralyze the target on impact. * Dragon Rage: Charizard attacks with a sphere of pure flame at the foe. * Flare Blitz: Charizard wreaths itself in flame before throwing itself at its opponent in a flying tackle, dealing massive Fire-type damage upon striking the target. However, the recklessness of this attack deals a portion of this damage back to Charizard, which can wear it down if overused. ** Blaze: When pushed to the brink, Charizard's fighting spirit burns on, greatly increasing the power of its already devastating fire attacks. For this fight, there will be no Super Forms, and it will take place in a Pokemon Stadium, and I will use a wild, level 100 Charizard. It's time...FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Pokemon Stadium Charizard was waiting for his opponent, and the crowd was anticipated. Blaze walked up, looking Charizard in the face as if she was it's opponent. Charizard sneered at her, and laughed as if to say "I'm fighting HER?! BAHAHAHA..." but Blaze quickly into a fighting stance. FIGHT! Blaze run up, and punched Charizard's lower-chest, and kicked his jaw, and then fired a blast of flames at Charizard, which barely did any damage. She then did a fiery spin-dash, which did do some damage. Charizard used Dragon Breath, but Blaze dodged it. Charizard then used Flare Blitz, which made Charizard bash into a mountain, which is scenery well structued as Blaze dodged the attack. Shen then performed Axel Kick, mashing into Charizard's head, and did a Spinning Claw, bashing and crashing into Charizard two times, back to back. Charizard used Blast Burn, only hitting Blaze a couple of times. Blaze then used Fire Boost, knocking Charizard in the other direction. Blaze: Your time is up! Blaze rapidly spindashed left and right, dunk-kicked Charizard's head, Axel Kicked her heels into Charizard's skull, and then did a fiery punch, breaking Charizard's focus. Blaze kicked Charizard's jaw upward, Burst Dashed him into the scenery of a mountain again, and spun into Charizard, rapidly hitting him cutting a sharp wound into his chest. She then jumped in the air, an imprinted a footstep into Zard's torso. She then performed a more fiery Spinning Claw, and spun around Charizard, creating a bigger fiery tornado. Charizard: ROARR..... Blaze stands impatient as the tornado unravels, and all that remains is ash and dragon-lizard bones. Blaze: I'm fired up for the next opponent! K.O! Oh...poor Charizard. Blaze was faster, smarter, and skilled with fire more. She was overall invincible as she can keep up with Sonic, dodging anything Charizard had to use. Even with Super Forms, Blaze has more stats and feats. And besides, a regular Charizard can't Mega Evolve. Blaze sure kicked in ash in this fight, and Charizard lost it in the heat of battle. The Winner is Blaze The Cat. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE... (TBA) CREDITS Research: VS Battles Idea: Originally by me Thumbnail: Me and my shitty Paint program Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Fire Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016